H20: Just Add Water- BFM best friend mermaids!
by OkiNikazu
Summary: Three Girls. One Island. And a major adventure! Enjoy reading this story about three girls; Bella, Monica, and Ren!


**Chap. 1~**

**Monica's POV:**

"Woah..." I said, looking up at the big house in front of me. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Monica!" A girl with long, black hair said, opening the door.

"So your mom really bought this house Yesterday, Bella?" I asked.

"That's right that's right!" Bella answered.

"It's huge!" I exclaimed, looking at the inside of the house threw the front door.

"So whatcha' wanna do?" Bella asked.

"Wanna go swimming?" I suggested. Bella nodded her head vigorously and grabbed her swimming bag that she kept by the front door.

"Are you already in your swim suit?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

**15 minutes of walking later, at the beach~**

"Man I love the ocean!" I exclaimed, doing a front flip in the ocean. Bella giggled and did a front flip as well.

"It's so peaceful in the morning," Bella sighed, closing her eyes.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled, grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her out of the way before a boat could crash into her.

"Woah..." Bella said when she realized what happened. The boat stopped and slowly came back to us. I looked at it and saw a girl about our age with brown hair, and blue highlights at the bottom.

"Woah! You two alright?" She asked. We both nodded. "Then in that case... try to watch out for boats."

"Try to watch out for PEOPLE!" Bella yelled.

"We're in the middle of the ocean! I didn't think people were even out this far!" The girl said.

"Well we are!" Bella snapped. The girl chuckled, and offered us her hand.

"I'll give a ride back to land," She said. "I'm Ren by the way."

"I'm Bella..." Bella said. She hesitated, but then took Ren's hand and was hoisted up onto the boat.

"And I'm Monica," I said, taking Ren and Bella's hands and got hoisted up on the boat. Ren got into the drivers seat, and started to turn around.

"Isn't the land back the other way?" Bella asked nervously.

"Chill out. I know a short cut," Ren insisted. Bella sighed and took a seat next to me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She whispered to me.

"It's better then nothing... I'm probably to tired to swim all the way back to shore," I said, leaning against the back of my seat.

**Ren's POV:**

**10 minutes later~**

"Just admit it Ren. We are lost, aren't we?" Monica demanded to know.

"I knew this would be a bad idea..." Bella sighed.

"Calm down guys, this is just part of the short cut!" I told them.

"If we took the so called 'longer' way, we would have been at shore like 10 minutes ago!" Bella informed.

"Just admit it Ren..." Monica sighed.

"Look! Shore!" I exclaimed, pointing at an island not far away from where we were.

"Yeah, but what island is that?" Monica asked, climbing to the front of the boat to join me.

"Who cares, it's getting pretty dark," I said looking at the sky. "Last time I drove my boat at night in the dark, I got lost."

"WE ARE LOST!" My two new... 'friends'... yelled.

"OKAY! WE ARE LOST! WE'LL just camp out at the island," I told them. After a few minutes, we were at a beautiful looking island with a volcano looking mountain in the middle.

"At least it's a pretty island..." Monica said as we all exited the boat onto the island. I grabbed some luggage from the back and put it on the ground of the island.

"No cell reception!" Bella whined.

"There is a mountain..." I said, looking up at the mountain/volcano in the middle of the island.

"No," Bella said. "We are NOT gonna climb around this muddy island!"

"Oh come on Bella, your the one who wants reception!" I told the raven haired girl. "Let's become hobos!"

"Fine," Bella said, ignoring the hobo comment, "We'll try to climb higher then we are right now."

"Alright!" I cheered, then turned to Monica. "You in?"

"Well duh," She said. "I wanna come too!"

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled, putting my hand in the middle of us. After a few moments, Monica and Bella still haven't put their hands on top of mine. So I gave them the death glare, and they put their hands in the middle.

"Yeah!" Monica said cheerfully. We started walking towards the middle of the island, and up a hill leading towards the mountain.

"Woah!" I said, grabbing Bella's arm. "Look out where your going Bella!" I pointed to where she was about to step, where there was a hole between two rocks.

"Thanks Ren..." She said as I let go of her arm. She jumped over the hole and onto the next rock, but then slipped and fell on her butt. "Slippery!" She stood up, trying not to slip again. I took a couple steps back, ran, and hopped over the rocks. I barley made it, and if Bella wasn't there to grab my arm, I would have fallen into the hole.

"Thanks Bella," I said, regaining my balance. I turned to Monica who was staring at the hole between the rocks.

"Come one Monica," I said.

"We gotcha'!" Bella confirmed, reaching her arm out.

"I.. can't" Monica said, still looking at the hole.

"Just jump!" Bell and I said. Monica took a step back, started running, but slipped and fell down the hole. "MONICA!" We both rushed to the hole where our friend fell in.

"I'm alright!" Monica confirmed. I looked threw the hole and saw Monica's figure, waving her hand at us.

"Grab this!" I said, grabbing a random stick and offering it to her. She grabbed it, and tried to pull herself up, but let go.

"I slipped, its slippery!" Monica said, wiping her her hands on her shirt.

**3rd Person:**

"Umm..." Ren said, tapping her chin. "Just try again!" She insisted. Monica grabbed it and started pulling on it again. But instead of Monica slipping, Ren fell down the hole, joining Monica.

"Well that happened..." Monica said, sighing.

"BELLA!" Ren screamed.

"You two alright?!" Bella shouted, looking down the crack between the rocks.

"Yeah," Ren and Monica shouted back at her. Bella threw down her arm.

"Grab my arm!" Bella shouted. Ren and Monica did as told, and grabbed Bella's arm, and tried to climb up out of the hole. "You guys are heavy!" Bella tried to help us up, but got pulled in with Monica and Ren.

"Just great!" Ren sighed.

* * *

**End o' chap 1.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**:D**


End file.
